Me derrito
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Esta es la trágica historia del amor extraño de un helado inglés de invierno hecho de sustancia y uno estadounidense de agua y crema que literalmente se derretirá de amor por ese cono de helado inglés. USxUK.


Historia rara, lo sé, espero les guste :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Heladitos e ingleses poco románticos.

Era la trágica historia de un simple helado, no uno cualquiera, era un helado inglés, de vainilla y frutilla, mas no era creado con los mismos ingredientes que los demás helados, todos eran fríos y se derretían si los sacaban del congelador, él no.

Él era un helado de invierno.

Cubierto de una suave capa de chocolate, lo demás era sólo sustancia.

Siempre se sintió marginado y excluido, hasta que llegó otro helado, miró con resentimiento la marca, era estadounidense, de seguro se burlaría de él hasta cansarse. Todos hacían lo mismo.

Menos él.

Él le habló.

–Oye, que haces allá tan solito...–sonríe sutilmente. –Ven al frigorífico...–

El helado esponjoso lo mira con algo de odio ¿lo está molestando? ¿también el nuevo se burlará de él?

–Soy de sustancia, estúpido, no de agua...–

–Tu sustancia es linda entonces...–

El helado inglés se sonrojó suavemente, recalcando su cubierta de frutilla esponjosa abajo de él.

–Me llamo Alfred, y me gustas mucho...–

–¿Estás demente? ¿porque no te vas con una cono de chocolate?–

–Ninguna es tan singular como tú, siempre estás tan arriba, yo aquí, tan abajo, eres como una estrella...–

–Hasta ahora, de todos los helados fríos eres el más convincente...–susurró con sarcasmo, era otro hipócrita más.

–Te enamoraré, hasta que pienses lo contrario helado amargado, porque eres diferente, eres el más especial, y algún día subiré hasta ti, algún día nos podremos amar...–

Y cada día, Alfred se ocultaba en la nevera, tratando de que nadie lo comprara, para admirar más tiempo a su amado, esas sensuales curvas azucaradas y esponjosas, quizás era raro por amar a un helado de invierno, pero era un dulce aventurero, nadie compraba a Arthur, después de todo, era verano.

Y poco a poco, ese amargado y tosco helado de invierno se enamoró, soñando en silencio el día en que ese tal helado de marca "Jones" subiera por él.

Hasta que un día, él subió hasta arriba, un chico lo dejó allí, junto a él, se miraron profundamente, se cerró el frigorífico.

Siempre lo soñó, y ahora estaban juntos.

–Ves, llegue hasta aquí...–sonrió sutilmente.

–¡No rías bastardo, vuelve al frigorífico!–gritaba desesperando, viendo como poco a poco su amor, el único que lo trató diferente empezaba a derretirse, su amor empezaba a morir.

–Lo han cerrado, pero no importa...–

–¿Por qué mierda dices que no importa?– gimoteó preocupado, porque lo único que le dio sentido a su vida era aquel helado.

El helado rió mientras veía la linda cubierta de su heladito invernal un poco más extraña, quizás estaba llorando, él lo haría, pero en ese momento era tan feliz que no sabía muy bien que estaba muriendo.

–Porque al final de cuentas pude conocerte, al final pude amarte..–

–Te extrañaré...–susurró suavemente, llorando un poco más mientras se ceñía al cuerpo, sentía como se derretía y él no podría irse con él.

–Y yo te amaré hasta el final, lindo y esponjoso helado...–

–Tú eres más gordo y cremoso que yo...–

–Malo, I love you too...–

Fue su primera y última noche juntos. El helado de invierno nunca más tuvo otro amor, y cuando miraba al cielo podía ver una nueva estrella, una solitaria, cuando se dormía, casi podía escucharle decirle "mi esponjoso amor", como si Jones estuviera aún con él, cuando el helado inglés murió al fin en la boca de algún niño...

Ya no había una única estrella, habían dos.

Y allí estaba Alfred después de contar la historia de los helados, sonriendo suavemente con un traje blanco dentro de una furgoneta llena de colores y con un conito de helado arriba de ésta, y también había un chico frente suyo, un poco menor pero que se veía un poco más rudo y hasta maduro, de colores de pelo extravagante, con las piernas delgadas apretadas en pantalones con ciertas rasgaduras, de color negro, una chaqueta negra de cueros y una buena cantidad de aretes en su oreja, era un muchacho de dieciséis punk bastante guapo.

–¿Y... qué te pareció Arthur?–

El menor lo miró con sus sensuales ojos verdes, sin decir nada, poniendo un poco nervioso al heladero, luego, alzó la ceja tomando al americano de la corbata que traía.

–Shut up Jones, y méteme luego tu helado en mi culo...– y allí mató la cursilería Kirkland.

El americano se alteró cuando vio al inglés saltar la leve posadera en donde se abría la camioneta, pasando adentro de ésta para luego cerrar la ventanilla por donde se entregaban los helados, sin dejar la posibilidad de que otro niño comprara su manjar aquel día.

Porque quizás le había gustado la historia, quizás había captado las indirectas de Jones mucho antes, pero él no estaba para esas cursilerías, no dejaría que ese heladero se derritiera, al menos no solo, los dos lo harían juntos.

Aunque fueran tan diferentes como un helado de agua y uno de invierno.

**N.A: **Espero les gustara la historia de los heladitos, a Arthur le gustó pero es demaciado rudo para aceptarlo -aunque muerda la almohada-, pobres niños los que se acerquen a la furgoneta verán a un sexy adolescente inglés gritando como nunca, que viva el USxUK :3!


End file.
